Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: A small collection of ficlets focused on the relationship between Gino Weinberg and Anya Alstreim based on random songs. Lots of FLUFF and WAFF ensured. Other pairings hinted/mentioned.
1. I Only Wanna Be With You

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: My old hard drive blew up along with everything from my 36 page essay on the Drake equation to about 50 incomplete fanfiction chapters. Now I'm lost and bored. STFU. On a more focused note, I created this out of boredom. I'm surprised I'm writing about Gino and Anya before Xingke and Tianzi. Some details might be a bit off in these ficlets, like I know Gino became a knight after Anya, but not like many people know that. And all you Naruto fans who read my stuff, don't give me no grief or sass.

Onward ho!

1. I Only Wanna Be with You – Hootie and the Blowfish

_Well there's nothing I can do  
I only wanna be with you  
You can call me your fool  
I only wanna be with you  
Yeah I'm tangled up in blue  
I only wanna be with you_

He was excited when he first met her because unlike the other knights, she wasn't old and boring. Before her arrival, being a knight was purely mundane. The other knights only wanted to talk politics and tactics, dull adult things. Given his age and status, one might've expected him to be "grown up," but never getting to live out regular teenage activities, he wasn't quite ready to "grow up" yet.

She seemed to be a bit shy, but Gino made it his primary mission to stick close to her and become her friend. He asked her all kinds of questions trying to get her to open up. He was shocked at how young she was and asked her why and how she became a knight. It shocked him even more when she said she couldn't remember. Many of the questions he asked her, she didn't have an answer to, and each time she had to say, "I don't know," he'd see her eyebrows dip slightly, the bridge of her nose twitch, and the right corner of her mouth pull down just a tad.

Many things she did shocked him; when she first whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of him, when he peered over her shoulder to see that she was blogging about him, and when he first saw her fight. It was at the invasion of the Philippines. The heavy weight Mordred hardly seemed to suit the small, thin, pink haired girl. He was curious to see what she could do, and when Bismarck gave the order to attack, Gino felt his face go numb. She set off the two Hadron canons and mercilessly obliterated the opposing Filipino forces. He heard her sigh over the radio and made a quick mental note to never piss off the tiny girl during combat.

Despite her somewhat chilly disposition, habit of ignoring people to blog, and forgetfulness, he stuck to her. He took it upon himself to be her guardian somewhat, and would always go find her if she'd get lost, remind her about training and meetings, and would ask her about the previous day to help her remember. Before he knew it, his whole life outside of combat revolved around her. Hell, even during a battle he'd worry for a moment if he heard her voice through the communicator. She had quickly filled the number one spot in his life, another thing that shocked him.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked the day after Emperor Lelouch's assassination as the two huddled by a window together looking out at Ashford Academy. It was unusual that she would be the one asking questions, but since her memories were restored, she wasn't afraid that she'd forget the answers.

"I'm sure Kallen will be helping rebuild Japan," the pink haired girl mentioned when Gino was taking too long to respond. She glanced over to her friend who was burning bright red in the cheeks and his left eyebrow twitching.

"Wh-Wh-What are y-y-you suggesting?" The blonde sputtered as he stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Nothing, I just assumed you wanted to get closer to her, that's all," she stated simply as she planted her elbow on the windowsill and rested her chin on her palm. Her autumn red eyes stared out to the courtyard half-lidded and calm.

Gino froze for a second and then gulped down the invisible lump in his throat. He stepped behind her and wrapped his long arms around her shoulders. He rested the space between his eyes on top of her head and took a moment to enjoy holding her in such a position. She didn't move or make a sound, but her eyes opened up fully in anticipation.

"Wherever it is Anya goes is where I want to be."

She let her hand fall from her chin so her arms lay crossed on the sill. "Really," she seemed to state more than question.

"_Because Anya is my only, my only everything, my only reason why I wake up, my only true friend, my only ray of light, my only person who I want to be with,"_ is what he wanted to justify, but could merely manage to say, "Yes, really," instead.

"I'm," she hesitated but smiled, "glad."


	2. Into the Night

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: Set a little bit in the future, these are just my predictions, don't be critical. And I totally picture Gino being like Tamaki Suoh from Ouran, blissfully oblivious and adorable. This ficlet was supposed to be short, but I went a bit far in details. Oh well. Onward!

2. Into the Night – Carlos Santana ft. Chad Kroeger

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

It disturbed him how well she could dance. Ever since the fall of the Holy Brittanian Empire, Anya had become more girl-like so to say. She was still a bit introverted and cool, but she smiled more often and no longer had to keep blogging on her video-phone. She looked more like a woman now too. Her skin was no longer alabaster white due to working on the orange grove with Jeremiah and had a healthy glow to it. Her once thin figure was now showing signs of maturing.

Gino watched from the sidelines as his longtime friend and companion danced and moved her hips from side to side with a newly made friend, Sumeragi Kaguya. He didn't enjoy the club style music that had replaced the more classical music that had been playing before Tamaki took over as DJ. The blonde young man, now age 21, preferred innocent waltzing over the more sensual and risqué type of modern day dancing. However, Anya seemed to be enjoying herself and her moves weren't as bold as many of the other people around her. After all, it was the wedding reception of Lloyd Asplund and Cecile Croomy, and Anya being brought up as a lady knew how to keep things toned down and appropriate.

He only got to see her on rare occasions. He insisted that she stay with him after the death of Lelouch, but she insisted that she go with Jeremiah, claiming that he provided her with a feeling of comfort. Gino was a bit hurt that she rather be with a man she just recently met, over him who'd been with her and took care of her for much longer. However, he came to accept that Anya needed a parental type in her life and bid her farewell to hell knows where two years ago. The thing that bothered him the most was the fact that he had no idea where this orange farm she was living on was. He wanted to visit her many times, but she would reply that he couldn't. She'd text and email him often and send him an occasional picture that she had recorded. He once caught a glimpse of black hair in the background of one of the pictures, and he suddenly understood why she was so discreet about her whereabouts.

When she decided to go with Jeremiah, Gino decided he'd go over to China. Li Xingke helped establish a stable government system that kept the nation's beloved Tianzi as empress. His duties as a politician soon began to clash with his duties as Tianzi's guard, so he reluctantly trusted Gino with the job of keeping a watchful eye on the young girl when he couldn't be there. On the job, the blonde Brittanian teen became close friends with the young Chinese empress. The young girl's favorite topic of discussion was love. She talked about how Kaguya loved Zero, her own arranged marriage to Odysseus, Ohgi and Villetta's wedding, and occasionally slipped and referred to having feelings for Xingke. If Gino hadn't missed Anya enough as it was, those conversations left him sleepless on some nights.

It had been a year since he last saw her. He was the one to greet her at the airport when she arrived in Japan. The first thing he did when he saw her was scoop her up in his arms and held onto her tight enough to make sure she was real, gaining many "aww-ing" onlookers. He put her down to see how she had changed. Her pink hair was as pink and fluffy as ever, but her red eyes seemed to hold a happiness that wasn't there a few years back. If possible, she had become even prettier than back at their Ashford days, making Gino suddenly nervous that he couldn't be with her at the farm to fight of any potential suitors, although Jeremiah was doing a pretty good job. They gathered her luggage and he held her hand as he waved down a taxi cab.

He was renting a hotel room for the wedding weekend that he more than happily offered to let Anya stay with him, much to Jeremiah's chagrin. Unbeknownst to Gino, Sayoko convinced her partner that the former Knight of Three was an innocent dimwit so to say when it came to relationships, and therefore Orange-kun obliged. Gino held the hotel room door open for Anya and let her go in and put away her suitcase before he tackled her onto the single queen sized bed. He laughed out of shear happiness while she stared at him as unflustered and reserved as ever. He snuggled and cuddled her, just like old days and asked her many questions in which to his surprise, she could give very detailed answers to. She asked him questions as well, about China, and his life in general. They wondered about Suzaku, discussed that Empress Nunnally would be at the wedding along with Zero, and Anya had her own worries about Prince Schneizel. Gino wanted to bring up Lelouch, but held himself back and decided it would remain a forbidden topic until she brought it up herself. The pair fell asleep together innocently with Anya lying on top, tangled in each other's arms and legs.

The wedding the next day was as extravagant as one would expect between an Earl and a high ranking Brittanian military officer. The ceremony was beautiful with Lloyd looking dashing in a white tuxedo and Cecile in a classy but sexy white wedding gown. Gino noticed Milly was also in attendance at the wedding and asked her dance at the reception while Anya oddly enough was dancing with Zero. Empress Nunnally was gaining much attention, but Prince Schneizel stayed at her side under Zero's order and along with part protective older brother instincts as well. When Lloyd tossed the garter, it unexpectedly landed on Lord Guildford's head and the bouquet of flowers that Cecile had thrown ended up in the hands of Princess Cornelia, forcing the two of them to dance together despite their denial about any romantic sparks between them. Gino stole Anya for most of the slow dancing, seeing other men eyeing her like lions. He laughed and she'd crack a smile as he spun her around. There was really no other position he'd rather be in, just to finally be with her again put him at ease.

Everything went as a fancy beautiful white wedding should've, until the bar opened up and Tamaki decided to become the new MC and DJ of the night. Now Gino could only hopelessly stare at his friend as she was being bounced back and for between Kaguya and Milly's hips and how her short gold strapless dress brushed against her thighs as she swayed her body. Then it dawned on him; Anya was a woman! This new Anya was not the little girl he would always fuss over two years ago, but an actual woman with curves, and….womanliness! And that woman would be staying with him, in a hotel room, all alone, in a single bed, at night, without anyone around!

"_Oh shit,"_ were his thoughts as he felt his ears burn and flopped his face in his hands. He stayed like this for most of the night, and would peek through his fingers to see his pink haired….person dancing with an acute sense of rhythm. Her moves were uninfluenced by those around her and it was hard for anyone else to match her style. The way she used her arms and hands and the way her legs moved and her body rolled were so….dare he say "sexy?" The thought of Anya being sexy caused his brain to flip over on its back and burn on out. Before he knew it, he felt something on his arm sitting next to him. He opened his eyes and removed his hands from his face to see Anya resting on him, dog tired, as the reception began to slow down. He gathered her in his arms and bade farewell to everybody before he got a taxi to take them back to the hotel.

Her carried her up to their room and carefully laid her down on the bed. He took off his sport coat, undid his tie and loosened up a few buttons on his shirt, and then sat down on the bed next to Anya. He watched her chest rise and fall, but then mentally scolded himself for looking in that area. His gaze made its way back to her, focusing in on her collarbone and slender neck, then finally up to her lips, which made him fall off the bed when he caught himself wanting to feel her skin against his own. When he lifted his head and peered over to her sleeping form, he found himself eye to eye with her smooth legs, causing him to slide backwards at a hundred miles an hour and crash into the sliding glass door behind him.

"_I've got to do something about this…"_

The next morning, Anya woke up, still clothed in her dress from the day before. She looked around the bright room and realized that Gino was no where insight. Curiously, she checked the bathroom that was unoccupied and finally opened the closet to find the blonde tied up with wire hangers and awake with massive bags and rings under his eyes. Nothing in her life had ever disturbed the girl before, until now.

"Gino, what-" She started, but was cut off.

"I hate puberty."


	3. I Think I'm In Love With You

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: A continuation of the last ficlet. The last one was mostly description, so I'll make this one have more dialogue. I love daughter-syndrome Jeremiah. Don't mind Anya being a little OOC toward the end, hopefully it fits though. Oh well, onward ho mateys!

3. I Think I'm in Love with You – Jessica Simpson

_I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool  
My friends tell me somethin' has come over me  
And I think I know what it is_

It was dinner time in the Orange household. Jeremiah sat on the far end of the table while Sayoko sat at the other. Lelouch sat next to C.C., who was happily eating pizza rolls. Anya, who had just gotten back from her little wedding visit in Japan, sat across from Lelouch. Their meal was rather quiet seeing that they were enjoying the roast beef that Sayoko prepared thoroughly. Although the pink haired member of the family was very fond of roast beef, she seemed to be eating very little of it. Jeremiah picked up on it keenly.

"So how was the wedding?" The teal haired man asked, breaking the silent dinner so more could be heard than just the clanking of silverware.

"It was nice. Earl Asplund wore white," she answered, not looking up from her plate.

"Did you see anyone you knew?" The father figure continued to inquire.

"I stayed with Gino, as you should know. The student council president was there, Milly Ashford. I heard she was once engaged to Earl Asplund," she stopped to think for a moment and looked at Lelouch, "Empress Nunnally was there along with Zero, Prince Schneizel, Princess Cornelia, and Lord Guilford. She seemed happy and looked to be enjoying herself very much."

The black haired teen smiled, along with Sayoko and Jeremiah, who also shot a very admiring look towards his somewhat adopted daughter. Although it was obvious that Lelouch was always thinking about his little sister, neither he nor anyone else would ever bring her up. The mention of Zero also comforted the former emperor in knowing that Suzaku was out enjoying things under the guise of Zero and his own death.

"Did you dance with anybody?" Jeremiah resumed the interrogation.

Anya chewed and swallowed a bit of roast beef. "I danced with Gino and Zero for the slow music. Then Milly and Princess Kaguya made me dance with them for the fast music," she replied simply in good manner.

"I see. How is Gino doing?"

"He is the same, but was acting a bit weird before I left."

"That's good, I guess. He didn't try anything funny when you stayed with him, did he?" The older man pried, showing his true motive for all the questions.

"No, Gino is….an idiot," the young teen responded, with a light frown on her cute face. Sayoko giggled a little bit on the side.

"Alright, it's just that you two seem pretty close…"

"It's not like that, I don't think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"YES!"

The whole table stopped eating to witness for the first time ever, Anya getting angry. After realizing her first ever outburst, she flushed a bit in the cheeks and excused herself from the dinner table to run to her room and slam the door shut.

"Sayokoooo! Our daughter hates meeee!" Jeremiah wailed.

"She's hardly our daughter," the Japanese woman stated flatly. Lelouch and C.C. were quiet for a moment as they took in what just happened, then shrugged and continued their meal of roast beef and pizza rolls with Orange whining in the background.

Meanwhile in Anya's room, the said girl flopped herself on her bed and hugged a giant Cheese-kun pillow that she buried her face in. _"What was that? I only got annoyed because he was asking so many irritating questions, right? How stupid to think that there'd be anything….romantic between me and Gino."_

"Anya, are you alright?" Sayoko asked as she knocked on the teen's door and let herself in. She sat down on her bed and rested a hand on the girl's pink hair.

"Yes, I'm fine," the former Knight of Six responded, still hugging the Cheese-kun pillow and resting her chin on it.

"Do not blame Jeremiah. He cares for you very much," the older woman spoke gently as she ran her fingers through her illegitimate daughter's hair.

"I know," the teen responded in a quiet voice.

"Good, although I was wondering myself about the relationship between you and Gino Weinberg. You keep in close contact with him even after all these years, and you seem very comfortable with him," Sayoko pondered aloud.

"We are friends, close friends. That is all."

"I see. You said he was acting weird when you left, how so?" The brunette woman inquired.

"I found him in our hotel room closet, deprived of sleep and tied up. Then at the airport, he shook my hand goodbye, usually he….suffocates me."

The former super ninja maid smiled and stifled a giggle. "It seems that he respects you as a woman now."

"What does that mean?" The pink haired girl asked as she turned her head to face Sayoko.

"Well, you are still a friend to him, he just sees you differently, as a person who needs to be treated delicately," Sayoko explained.

Anya was quiet for a moment and lightly frowned to herself. "Why? We were fine before."

"You two are just growing up, that's all." With that, the dark haired woman got up, kissed the younger girl on top of the head and then left the room.

"_Gino, what's going through that stupid head of yours?"_ The teen wondered as she squeezed Cheese-kun a little tighter and sighed. She then rolled over and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open to see that she had a new e-mail from Lloyd and Cecile Asplund. Curiously, she clicked it open and found that pictures from the wedding were attached along with a "thank you for attending!" note. She browsed through the hundreds of photos and came across of picture of Gino helping her out of car by taking her hand gently. _"If I'm a woman then…"_

There was another photo following it of the blonde young man escorting her up the steps to the church, arms linked. _"…that makes Gino a man I guess." _She kept on clicking, noticing the people she was familiar with and then finally reached the pictures where the ceremony actually began. There was a beautiful shot of all the guests rising when the wedding march began to play on the pipe organ. _"Men and women, they…"_ She scrolled through the pictures of Cecile walking down the aisle looking incredibly beautiful and then stopped at a stunning photo of the bride and groom looking at each other happily with light shining through the stained glass behind them. "_Oh sh-"_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lelouch stopped cutting his roast beef. Jeremiah stopped whining. Sayoko stopped mid sigh, and C.C. paused mid-chew of a pizza roll. Jeremiah and Sayoko ran up to Anya's room where the heard the scream. C.C. continued to eat her pizza rolls. Lelouch blinked, and then began to cut his meal again.

"Anya what's wrong?" The two adults asked simultaneously as they burst into the teenager's room to find her kneeling on her bed with her face planted on Cheese-kun.

The pink haired girl turned to look at them and she suddenly burst into tears. "I don't want to marry Gino!" She wailed.

"WHAT? MARRY? MY DAUGHTER CAN NOT GET MARRIED!" Jeremiah grasped two handfuls of his own hair and proceeded to run back and forth.

"Oh Anya, what's the matter?" Sayoko asked gently as she approached the girl.

"I'm a woman, and Gino is a man. And men and women get married!" The girl sobbed uncharacteristically.

"ANYA IS NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"Sweetie, it doesn't have to be like that. Not all men and women have to get married, unless you want to think of Gino in that sense," the brown haired woman said in a motherly tone.

"What do you mean?" The teen sniffled.

"Well, do you love Gino?" Sayoko questioned carefully.

"LOVE? NO! MY DAUGHTER WILL NEVER FALL IN LOVE!"

"I don't know, maybe." She replied.

"BAD ANSWER! BAD ANSWER! MAYBE ALWAYS MEANS YES! I CANNOT ACCEPT THIS!"

"I think you do, otherwise you wouldn't be like this," the older woman advised.

"SAYOKO DARLING, DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!"

"Then what do I do?" Anya asked innocently as she rested her chin on Cheese-kun.

"NOOOOOOO! IF ANYA IS IN LOVE THEN THAT MEANS SHE'S GOING TO GET MARRIED AND THE FATHER OF THE BRIDE ALWAYS PAYS FOR THE WEDDING! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I NEED TO GO PLANT MORE ORANGE TREES!"

The two women stared at the madman as he ran off into the nighttime to farm more trees. Finally Sayoko answered, "Anything but that."


	4. Lollipop

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: I don't own Neville. I totally stole him from a really cute hentai doujin involving him and Anya. He's fucking adorable. Onward!

4. Lollipop – Mika

_Live your life until love is found  
Or loves gonna get you down._

"Isn't high school so exciting? Today I learned about evolution!" A tall blonde popularly known as Gino Weinberg blabbered on whilst walking through the halls of Ashford Academy. The person he was talking to was quite a bit smaller than him and had rosy hair. She seemed to ignore his jabbering and was more focused on fiddling around with her camera phone. She didn't even notice her friend had stopped walking until she felt herself bump into something.

"Anya, watch out!" The blonde teen called out a bit too late before his friend bumped into male student and knocked him over; the fact that the little girl was still left standing and managed to knock over the much larger male student amazed Gino. "Anya, you really need to be more careful," he advised worriedly.

"Sorry," the girl replied, sounding more apologetic to Gino rather than the poor student who was on the ground.

"It's alright," the student responded as he got up and dusted himself off. He stood about a head shorter than Gino and had dark black hair and a sturdy body, not to mention he was also fairly handsome. "In fact, if you don't mind Miss Anya," he started as he dug into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, "I hope you will accept this from me and read it." He presented the neatly folded paper before her with a little bit of stiffness.

The pink haired girl stared at the note for a second before she took it from the guy's hand slowly and unfolded it. The dark haired student stood the patiently but nervously as he watched Anya's red eyes scan the page. She got to the end, blinked a few times then looked directly at the student.

"You're name is Neville," she seemed to state more than question. The dark haired teen nodded quickly. The small girl then whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of him and speedily typed something in. She slipped the device back into her pocket, looked at the student and said, "Alright then Neville, if you really want what this note says, then I guess I'll do it."

Neville's face lit up and Gino lifted an eyebrow and wondered just what was written in the note. Before he became too curious, he watched in horror as Anya kicked out the dark haired boy's legs beneath him and let him fall face down on the ground. The rosy haired girl then proceeded to step on the guy's back and walk on him from head to toe. Gino snapped out of his shocked and swiftly lifted Anya up off the poor male student.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! She doesn't really have much common sense. Please forgive her!" The tall blonde pleaded as he stared at a beat up looking Neville while still holding onto Anya in fear that she might attack again.

The dark haired teen looked up and smiled with a bloody nose, bloody lip, and black eye. "Why did you make her stop? I was enjoying that."

Gino blinked once. He blinked again. Then his eye gave a slight twitch before he hastily ran off with Anya still in his arms. Once he felt he they were a safe distance away from the masochist weirdo, he slowed down and put the girl back on the ground. He took a few deep breaths before demanding, "Anya, let me see that note!" He snatched it from her small hand and read it to himself.

**Dear Miss Anya,**

**I hope you do not find me strange, for I am in the high school division, but I have been admiring you long before you transferred here. I am also a Brittanian soldier and I have had the privilege of being under your command on several occasions. From the moment I saw you and your beautiful face, I knew I must work up the courage to talk to you. Unfortunately I am not that confident so I can only tell you how I feel through a note. I just want you to know that I am here and I know I am willing to do anything for you. I am willing to take any fall for you and let you walk all over me. Not only am I willing, but I would also treasure every bit of it. So please give me a response and know that every little thing involving you is special.**

**-Corporal Neville Doran**

The blonde let out a deep sigh through his nose and turned to his friend and asked her, "Do you even know what this is?"

"A fan letter," she answered blatantly.

"Yes – wait, no. What?" Gino sputtered as his eyebrows dipped into a light frown.

"A fan letter, that's what the girls in my class call them. I get a few a day," she said as she pulled out several envelopes and folded notes from her pocket to prove her point.

Gino sighed again and handed her back the note from Neville. "They're not fan letters, they're love letters," he explained.

"Love letters?" She repeated slowly.

"Yeah, you know, like when a person confesses their love for someone else through a letter, like that one," he stated and pointed to Neville's note.

Anya stared at the note in her hand and said, "But this letter does not mention love at all."

"Well the part about letting you walk all over him willingly was supposed to be metaphorical for him being in love with you, but I guess he was also being literal as well. Anyway, the point is that these are not just mere fan letters but love letters with guys' feelings poured into them."

The pink haired girl blinked at him a few times before stuffing Neville's letter away with the rest. "How bothersome," she said in a bored tone causing Gino's face to falter.

"What? Anya! How can you say such a cruel thing?" The tall young man wailed as he flustered about her.

"Hm? All I'm saying is that I don't want to have to respond to all of these now," she stated and then started to walk away. Gino followed her and continued to pester her.

"Are you gonna turn them all down or," suddenly a cat-like expression formed on the guy's face, "are you in love with one of them too?"

"Love? Don't be ridiculous Gino."

His expression fell before saying, "You make love sound like a bad thing." He paused for a moment and then continued, "Could it be that you've never been in love before?"

Without even that taking a moment to think she responded, "Never."

"Oh," was his mere response. He thought back to his first love when he was 14 and found it shocking that even Anya, despite her nature, hadn't experienced anything similar.

"Even if I was ever in love, it's not like I would know," she went on.

"Of course you would, it hits you like a Hadron beam! I mean, you suddenly realize how much you like being with that person, and that person affects how you feel more than anyone else. You just wanna know everything about them and be a part of them yourself," Gino gushed so that if one looked closely enough, they could've seen sparkles and roses in his background.

His pink haired companion looked away from him and seemed to be in deep thought. She cutely scratched at the corner of her lip and looked up at him with her deep red eyes. "Am I in love with you then?" She asked forwardly without any expression on her face.

"Uh…uh….guh…wuh?" The blonde stuttered as he seemed to have turned to stone with his jaw nearly hitting his chest.

"I asked that by your definition of being in love, if that means that I am love with you?" She repeated in more detail. However, she didn't get a response from her frozen friend and continued. "I like being with Gino even if he does get annoying sometimes, and since you are the person who is closest to me, how you feel and what you say impact me as well. I am also curious to know more things about Gino and since we are together so often, I feel as if we could be part of one another as it is," she explained with no shyness whatsoever.

Gino seemed to loosen up a bit, enough for his face to flush the color of his friend's hair and to raise a hand to his mouth. "I…uh…um…I like being with Anya too and…and since Anya's well-being is very important to me, her state involves mine also. There are many things I want to learn about Anya and I've…I've always felt that you've been part of me," he confessed as he ran his hand through his hair to try and hide his blush.

Anya, as usual, didn't have a reaction to what her friend had just told her and just looked up at him, waiting for an answer to her earlier question.

"So I guess then maybe we are in love," the blonde concluded, still incredibly flustered.

"Maybe we are in love," she recited.

"Maybe," he emphasized.

"Maybe."


	5. Everything Sucks

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: Number 5 out of 14. Nine more left.

5. Everything Sucks – MXPX

_A dream of our reunion makes me crazy just to think,  
How so very far away you are,  
My hope begins to sink._

It was a beautiful day in the Forbidden City of the Chinese Federation. The air was dry and comfortable and the sky only had a few passing clouds going by. Such a day would only be wasted if one were to spend it inside. Deciding to take full advantage of the gorgeous weather, Tianzi, the young empress of the Chinese Federation, asked her guard, Gino, to join her for tea in the gardens like she used to share with Princess Kaguya of Japan when they were younger.

The two were an odd pair. The empress at age 15 was turning into a real legendary beauty. Her narrow red eyes still held a kindness and innocence that never seemed to fade. Her silver wispy hair was kept long and held in two buns atop her head and framed her round face and high cheek bones. She was petite in size like most women of her culture, but had supposedly amazing curves hidden beneath her elaborate robes. Gino on the other hand was the model of a Brittanian young man, standing at a towering height with golden hair and blue eyes that emulated charisma. He was at as prime at age 21, and his handsome looks made him very popular and noticeable. Despite them looking like complete opposites, the two of them together were undoubtedly aesthetically pleasing.

"So how was the wedding?" The young teenager questioned as she set down her tea cup and looked at the older man with eager eyes. Ever since attending Kaname Ohgi and Villetta Nu's wedding two years ago, she had become fascinated with weddings and love stories.

"You would have liked it a lot. It was held in a big chapel with high ceilings and tall stained glass windows. Lloyd wore a white tuxedo; it suited him though since I was so used to seeing him in the same lab coat day after day. Cecile looked very sexy as always. Her dress was floor length and fitted her form on top almost too well. Anyway there were so many guests there! Empress Nunnally was there along with Zero. Oh, and Princess Kaguya too! I had Anya staying with me and she looked so cute in her gold dress. Erm, and uh… the reception was crazy! First it was all traditional dancing and I danced with Anya for the majority of the time, but then this one crazy guy overthrew the DJ and turned on some of the more modern music stuff. I'm not really good at that kind of dancing so I just watched Anya dance a little too well for the rest of the time until I took her back to the hotel," He explained, pausing a bit here and there trying to remember all the details. He had just returned to China from Japan the night before.

Tianzi looked at him with glittering eyes. She sighed a dreamy sigh and said, "Oh I wish I could have gone! It's not fair that Empress Nunnally and Kaguya got to go while I was ordered to stay here," she pouted. "It sounds so different than Ohgi and Villetta's. I hope I can see pictures!"

Gino smiled gently. Tianzi's red eyes and the way her bangs fell against her forehead reminded him much of Anya. "I'm sure they will send so pictures that I will definitely show you," he responded.

The young empress clapped her hands together excitedly and smiled, "I can't wait!"

The pair halted their conversation a bit to sip on their tea and feel the light breeze make its way through the gazebo they were stationed in. Tianzi spoke up again. "So, you mentioned Anya quite a bit. I bet you missed her very much."

In a blink of an eye, Gino was crouched down in a shaded corner drawing circles with his index finger on the ground. The silver haired girl's face fell and started defensively apologizing. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry! Please stop sulking Gino. What exactly happened?"

The tall blonde regained his composure, sort of, and stirred his tea aimlessly. "I don't know," he moped, "Anya is just so cute and she's a girl and yet she's always been a girl, but now she's a woman-girl person, and I'm so confused!" He babble-whined as he stopped stirring his tea and smacked his forehead on the table, causing a loud thud.

"Are you trying to say that you've fallen in love with her?" Tianzi questioned innocently.

Gino blinked and sighed, "We'll I mean, we've always maybe in love."

"Maybe in love?" The younger girl asked in a bit of a confused manner.

"It's hard to explain. We've always been…that's just it, we've always just been…since the beginning it was the two of us. I was aware of a love toward her in my head, but now there's this… I guess physical factor that has elevated to a different level than before," he responded while trying to piece the puzzle together.

"So you're physically attracted to her now as well?"

"Well, I've always had a physical so to say attraction to her, but it was a possessive thing, like I was just satisfied holding her and having her near me before. However now I feel like there's something more to want, it's like I want to get inside of her," he deduced.

When it took her a while to respond, Gino looked toward Tianzi to see her face flushed bright red and he realized what he had just said. "Oh, no! No! No! Not like that! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, maybe it is _like that_, but that's not what I was going for, I swear!"

Tianzi smiled behind her hand and laughed at her blonde guard, "So now you're sexually attracted to her as well, which was missing before and is now causing for a different stir of feelings, am I correct?"

Gino flushed and nodded and admired the younger girl's analytical skills that mostly came from watching Brittanian soap operas. "I just wish she was with me now so maybe I could straighten it all out."

"But sometimes a little distance and time is a good thing," the red-eyed empress stated and sipped at her tea some more.

"Isn't it better to get things done right away?" He pondered aloud.

She shook her head causing her silver hair to shimmer in the sunlight. "Why rush it? Isn't what you're feeling kind of exciting? I know before the war, I was always with Xingke no matter what. When I was separated from him when I was kidnapped, even though I was afraid, it was kind of exciting to think what would happen if I ever saw him again. Even now, I don't get to be with him all the time like before, but I like waiting for him to come see me again because I have all this time to think about what I want to say and do, but it never goes as plan which is even more fun in the long run."

Gino seemed lost in thought, probably either processing what they young empress had said or started playing out scenarios in his head of him and Anya reuniting. Having a strong feeling about this, Tianzi smiled and offered, "I know you can't go and see her, otherwise you probably wouldn't be here now, but she could always come here, you know."

The blonde's eyes brightened up at the suggestion.

"Tianzi, Xingke has returned early from his business trip and is waiting inside the palace," a servant came out to the gazebo to announce.

The young teen almost immediately hopped out of her chair and ran out of the gardens. Before she was to the palace though, she turned around and spoke loudly, "Anya must love you too! Make her realize the way you feel!"

Gino smiled gently as he watched the young empress run into the palace. He scratched at his hairline as he mused over all the new things to think about. A sudden buzz from his front left pocket alerted out of his thoughts. He answered it without thinking. "Hello?...Anya!...Yes, I got here fine…It wasn't too long, plus I got to sit in the business class…Yeah…Hey, um, I was wondering…"


	6. Lay Down Sally

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: This might get a little confusing. It's purely dialogue and some thoughts. Don't worry, next chapter is gonna be long, I'm pretty sure. And, as for some of the stuff that will be mentioned in this chapter, I made it up, it makes sense if you don't think too hard about it, so don't. So, onward to the story!

6. Lay Down Sally – Eric Clapton

_There is nothing that is wrong  
In wanting you to stay here with me.  
I know you've got somewhere to go,  
But won't you make yourself at home and stay with me?  
And don't you ever leave._

"WHY?"

"Because he restored my memories." _He restored me._

"Where's the reason behind that? Big deal, he restored your memory! Just thank him and live a better, happy life now!"

"It **is** a big deal, Gino. For the first time in my life, I am my own person. He gave that to me."

"But why do you have to go with him? Why can't you stay here?" _Don't you want to be with me?_

"Because I want to. I want to be with Jeremiah. He will take care of me."

"I take care of you. I take care of you just fine, I have and I will!" _And I am conceited enough to believe that you need me and only me._

"…"

"What would you do without me? Where would you be? Who watched out for you this past year?" _What will I do without you? Where would I be without you? Who was always with me this past year?_

"…"

"And just why can't you tell me where you're going? Why? Why everything?"

"…"

"Answer me! Please, Anya."

"I want a family. I want a father, and a mother, maybe even a brother or sister. I never had that, but now I have a chance. I might not be able to have my real mother, but I will have my father."

"Anya, you…"

"I am the illegitimate daughter of Marianne vi Britannia and Lord Jeremiah Gottwald."

"…"

"I remember. Maids and servants at the royal palace would gossip about it all the time."

"…"

"Jeremiah doesn't know that I know. He doesn't need to."

"I understand now." _How can I compete with her father?_

"You do know that nothing is stopping you from coming with me." _You told me you'd go wherever I go._

"I wouldn't belong."

"…"

"I want you with me, that's how I pictured it."

"How exactly did you picture it?" _You pictured us?_

"We'd have lived together, in a small apartment. You'd go to school. I'd join the military. I think it would've been… nice." _It would have been lovely._

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You get to have a family now, a real one. I'm a happy for you, Anya." _I really am._

"Gino…"

"I can still call you right? And we can visit each other. We should make the best of this. It could be fun, ya'know?"

"…"

"Right, Anya? Anya?"

"I wish I could be with Gino too."


	7. Your Body is a Wonderland

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: Sexy time!

7. Your Body is a Wonderland – John Mayer

_We got the afternoon  
You got this room for two  
One thing I've left to do  
Discover me  
Discovering you_

Anya arrived in the Chinese Federation in the late morning by plane. It was a ridiculously long ride from the mainland of Britannia, but she didn't seem to mind so much. She was greeted at the airport by a stuffy looking man in a black suit and sunglasses who chauffeured her all the way to the Forbidden City in fancy black sedan, which was a long ride as well. When they arrived to the destination, she was told her luggage would be taken care of as a servant guided her up the many steps to the palace.

The grand doors opened once she reached the top to reveal Gino waiting for her. He greeted her with a gentle hug and smile, versus the usually "glomp." To his surprise, for the first time since he's known her, she reciprocated the embrace, making him not want to let go. However, he settled with keeping his arm around her shoulders as he walked her to her room.

"Jin Hu, could you take us to the room Anya will be staying in?" The tall blonde asked the servant who had accompanied Anya to the palace. The Chinese servant blinked a few times in a confused manor before he regained his bearing and agreed to show them they.

The two reunited friends made simple chit-chat along the way, with Gino pointing out random features of the palace as they went along. As they went further along, he noticed the familiar surroundings. _'Don't tell me…'_

"We're here," Jin Hu announced as he stopped outside of a green door decorated in gold paint and beautiful carvings in the wood.

"Hold up, this is, um, my room," Gino pointed out as he flushed a little bit.

"Yes, that's what Tianzi had arranged," the servant replied.

'_Sneaky little girl,'_ the younger man thought. "Is there by any chance another room available?" He asked calmly.

"We can prepare one, but it won't be ready until tomorrow."

"…"

"Well, have a nice stay Miss Alstreim," Jin Hu sneakily excused himself and left the twosome alone.

"I'm sorry, Anya. The empress has a little bit of devilishness in her; I blame Princess Kaguya of Japan. Anyway, I can sleep on the floor for one night, no problem," Gino apologized and assured as he opened up the door for her, revealing her luggage already there.

"I don't see what the big deal is about me sharing a room with you. We've slept in the same bed many times before," the pink haired teen responded once the door was closed.

"That was then, it's different now."

"We just saw each other 3 weeks ago in Japan; we shared a room and bed then. How could things have changed since then?" She asked as she looked back at him. She was aware of a change, but not nearly on the same level as her friend.

"Because," he paused, "I am a man and you are woman."

"I know that," she stated and turned herself toward him, "but I still don't get why you're getting flustered over us being in the same room for a night."

Gino approached her. Despite her growth height, he still towered over Anya. She stared up at him and could tell he was frustrated by the look on his face. "Women do stuff to men that make men want to do stuff with women," he said in serious voice, he almost looked frightening in Anya's opinion.

"Stuff?"

At this, Gino's facial expression was noticeably angry. Anya's shoulders tensed up, something she rarely did in front of people. It was the first time seeing her so vulnerable. He could see the anxiety in her eyes. His expression softened as he reached out to grab her face with his right hand and pull her in by waist with his other. Her lips were parted and looked so inviting as she stared up at him. His hormones decided he couldn't handle it any longer, and he forcefully caused his own lips to meet hers.

It was all new and surprising, but still so perfect the way it felt to her. Her eyes closed and she moved one hand to clutch the sleeve of his white button up shirt and used the other to hold onto the back of his neck. Gino took this as her accepting and returning the kiss, causing him to become more excited. He felt more confident and daring as he leaned in more making her to back into a wall. He forced his tongue into her mouth which came as a shock to her, but she let him do it anyway as she let out small gasps for air from her mouth.

Her hold on his shirt suddenly moved up to grip the collar of his shirt, pulling his face closer to hers. He interpreted it as a sign of her challenging his dominance. Wanting to win back control, he pulled back away from the wall and compelled her to move towards the bed. He used his structural dominance over to push her onto the highly elevated bed. He removed his lips from hers and immediately started planting kisses on her jaw line and eventually moved down to her neck.

Anya's breathing become more rhythmic and an occasional small moan would escape her mouth as Gino nibbled and licked her neck. The two had scooted further up the bed so that they both were completely on top of it. The new sensations made Anya's head spin as she tilted her head one way or the other to give Gino better access to her neck and behind her ears. He tugged the neckline of her yellow dress down to reveal her collarbone that he began to suck on as if it coated in honey.

Suddenly, Anya's conscience returned. "Gino. Gino!" She called to him, trying to get his attention but to no avail.

"Gino, stop! I get it!" She proclaimed sternly as she placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him to stop what he was doing and look at her.

"Wha?" He questioned, still partly in a hormone induced daze.

"You made your point," she said as she averted his stare and had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, obviously confused with his eyebrows furrowed.

"You were trying to teach me a lesson, right? About why men and women can't share a room, let alone a bed together," she reasoned as she met his gaze again.

The blonde pushed himself off the bed and faced away from the young woman on the bed. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and took a few deep, calming breaths. He looked back at the pink haired girl to see her sitting upright on the bed waiting for him to say something.

"Listen, some men do those sorts of things simply because they're men," he stated as he stepped closer to her until his knees where hitting the edge of the mattress. He drew his face in near hers and said in a deep, soft voice, "and others do them because they're in love. What sort of man do you take me for?"

Anya's eyes, large and questioning, bore into his blue ones. She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Her parted lips were too inviting for Gino to resist again, and he, more gently than before, brought his mouth to hers. He slowly pushed her back onto the bed and broke apart smoothly to get an answer from her.

Face flushed, in a light voice, she said, "Me too." She brought her face up and whispered on his lips, "I love you, too."


	8. The Sweet Escape

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: I used to hate this song because I thought it was shallow and meaningless (the tune and beat really throw the lyrics off), but now I really connect with it.

8. Sweet Escape – Gwen Stefani

_If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world  
And I could be your favorite girl, forever, perfectly together,  
Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?  
If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl.  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt, whatsoever.  
We can make it better. Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?_

"So how far back can you remember?"

Anya looked up from her video diary and paid mind to her blonde companion, Gino, who was sitting beside her in red velvet armchair, his green cape hanging off the back. He held a mug of coffee in his hand, even though caffeine was the last thing the boy need in Anya's opinion.

"I don't know," she responded and almost immediately turned her attention back to the little electronic device. She could remember, but it was all jumbled into an impossibly knotted loop.

"Well then, what's your earliest memory?" He questioned as he set down the coffee mug on the side table between himself and Anya. He then turned his body towards his friend and rested his elbows on the arm of the chair.

She thought about an answer for a moment, but came up with the usual, "I don't know," without even looking up.

"Can you remember your mother's face?"

"No."

"What about your father?"

"No."

"Where did you live as a child?"

"The Royal Brittanian Palace."

"And what did you do there?"

"I don't know."

"Did you have any friends?"

"I don't know."

"How did you become a Knightmare pilot?"

"It just happened."

"Do you remember how you met me?"

Anya stopped typing up her latest entry and took a long moment to think about it. It was only a few months ago that she had first met him and yet why couldn't she remember? As far as what her brain told her, Gino had always been there, but she knew that wasn't right. Obviously irritated, she snapped the device closed, stood up, and started to walk out of the lounge room. She could hear Gino calling after her as she headed toward her sleeping quarters. His long strides allowed him to easily catch up with her. His apologies and babbling seem to pass between her ears without notice as she reached her door and let herself in.

"Anya."

The pink haired girl looked up at him, his blue eyes wide with concern. She tore her eyes away from his and shut the door slowly in his face. She turned away from the door, rested her back against it, and slid down until she sat on the ground, knees held to her chest.

It was so unfair. Was a reliable memory really so much to ask for? Anya buried her face in her knees and started going through all the if's and maybe's in her head. If only she could remember, then maybe she could carry out a normal conversation with Gino. If only she could, then she would never have had gotten frustrated with him in the first place. If only she could remember, maybe she could be better friends with him, closer; And not just Gino, everyone. Everything would be different, not like this. At times like these, she hated herself, for not remembering and for subtly taking it out on other people with her coldness.

She stood up and re-opened her door to check if her blonde friend was still out there. Sure enough, he was standing right where she had left him before. She ducked her head down to avoid his stare, but wasn't quick enough to hide the pain in her eyes from him. Within an instant, with a strong arm, Gino swept her in close to him, forced himself into her room, and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door with the pink haired girl held to his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his coat as she held onto it in fistfuls.

"What are you saying?" The blonde said back in a sigh, refusing to loosen his hold on her.

She tightened her grip on the garment and rested her head on his sternum. Anya didn't cry, ever, on the outside that is. Gino stared down at the top of her head and could feel her crying out from the pain caused by the frustration of having a faulty memory. She felt her legs go weak and pulled Gino down with her as she sat there surrounded by his warmth.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with me. It's irritating to you too, isn't it? If I weren't like this… If only I weren't like this…" She said without any emotion slipping into her voice.

"Then what, Anya? Then what? I am here with you by choice. I am not putting up with you, or just dealing with you. I'm your friend. Good memory or not, I like who you are now." He felt her relax in his arms, but he still kept his strong embrace around her. He rested his face in her hair and softly spoke against it, "You know, it's exciting being around you. Every day is a new day. It keeps me sane here, and for that I thank you."

She slumped against him even more, completely drowning herself in his arms and feeling lighter than air. "It is I who should be saying such things. So, thank you. Thank you so much…"


	9. Just the Girl

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: If there is a "tsun-tsun"-ish female character out there and fandom romance, this song is bound to show up. Sorry it's been so long, I'm a second semester senior, 'nuff said. Oh, and sorry for the shortness of this, but it reminds me of something that would happen on That 70's Show, Gino would be Kelso, haha!

9. Just the Girl – The Click 5

_And I can't help myself,  
I don't want anyone else.  
She's a mystery.  
She's too much for me,  
But I keep comin' back for more.  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for._

To say Gino was nervous was wrong, so completely wrong. There were no words in any language in the universe could describe his current state of debating whether to swallow a sea urchin or go through with this. He took a few deep breaths, holding back any puke that threatened to come up, and raised his fist to knock on the mahogany door before him. When he heard the OK to enter, his balmy hands twisted the brass knob and he took a step in before closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Gino?" Came the voice of Jeremiah Gottwald, who was sitting at his antique desk, writing something important-looking.

The blonde haired young man gulped before asking, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead," the older man offered and looked up from his desk to point to a chair near the desk.

"Ah, thank you," Gino replied, wishing his voice wasn't coming out as shaky as it sounded to him. He sat down in the wooden table chair and sat there patiently waiting for Jeremiah to finish whatever it was he was doing.

The teal haired man swiveled his chair so he was facing toward the younger man, his ankle resting on the opposite knee and both forearms on the arm rests. He wasn't in his farming clothes, but rather more business-looking attire with his slacks, white button-up collared shirt, and suspenders, making him about a hundred times more intimidating than Gino needed at the moment.

"Uh, Jeremiah sir, I came here to well, sir, you know that I-"

"Say no more boy," Orange-kun cut the young man off and looked at him with a piercing stare. "I've been expecting this for some time."

Gino's eyes bugged out a bit and his shoulders rose up in fear. He bit his bottom lip to prevent him from making any stupid sounding stuttering.

"There's just one thing I need to know," the older man paused purposely for dramatic effect, enjoying watching the blonde squirm in his seat in discomfort, "do you love Anya?"

The younger man cocked an eyebrow, as if he were caught completely off guard. "Wh-Wh-What do you mean? I mean, of course, yes, I do, sir. I've always l-loved her, yes," he managed to spit out.

Jeremiah smirked, "Why?"

"What does this have- I mean, I love Anya, and I always have, in one way or another, I don't know. It's just, she's- she's not good at expressing herself with words, but I see her, I can understand her from everything else. And it's okay with me that I still don't know all of her, because I like going to sleep every night excited to wake up the next morning to be with her. And when we," he coughed, almost forgetting who he was talking to, "well, I'm completely with her. I can't explain it, it's too much. I just know I do love her."

The older man stared at the blonde with an unreadable expression before saying, "Gino, my boy, that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. However, sadly I think I understood every word of it. I know for sure that you love my daughter very much in every sense of the word, and you have my permission to ask for her hand in marriage."

Gino nearly fell out of his chair. "M-M-Marriage? I only came here to tell you it was me who let the raccoon loose at you and Sayoko's wedding."

"Wait, what? That was you?" Jeremiah stood out up out of his chair looking rather angry.

"But since I have your blessing too, I'm going to ask Anya to marry me now, bye!" The younger man tried to lighten the mood and made a run for the door.

"Come back here you smartass! I take it back! I revoke my blessing! I refuse to think my daughter will have raccoons in her wedding!"


	10. Do You Remember?

Music Shuffle: Gino&Anya

A/N: I almost got diabetes writing this. Super WAFF warning. No, this is not the last one, I still have 4 more planned. Onward ho!

10. Do You Remember? – Jack Johnson

_Well all these times they come and go  
And the road don't seem so long.  
Over ten years have gone by.  
We can't rewind. We're locked in time,  
But you're still mine.  
Do you remember?_

"Hey Anya? It was a day like this when we met," Gino stated pointedly as he lay on his stomach in the bed of one of the guest rooms/offices of the Orange house while Anya seemed to be focused on a task on the computer. It was a dreary evening with the occasionally rain storm passing over.

"What are you talking about, Gino? The day we met was nothing like this. It was during the winter after a blizzard," she corrected, not looking away from the monitor.

"Aha! So you do remember!" The blonde exclaimed with a huge goofy grin.

"Of course, I believe it is an important memory, so I went back to it multiple times. In fact, I probably have the day memorized better than you," she said, turning around in her chair too look at him.

"Oh really now? How 'bout I quiz you on it?" He suggested, still keeping the grin.

The pink haired woman sighed, "Fine, go ahead." She turned back around to go back to work.

"Okay then, what day did we meet?" He asked, starting out easy.

"January 8th, 8 years ago," she replied as if the answer were automated.

"At about what time?"

"After dinner, so around 1900 hours."

"Where so?"

"The Royal Brittanian Palace, East wing, in the corridor before entering the Knights' lounge," she replied with much ease, making Gino having to think of questions requiring more detail.

"Who introduced us?"

"That would be Monica."

"And what was the first thing I said?"

"Something along the lines of: 'This cute little pink haired girl is the knight of six?'"

Gino smiled one of those embarrassing smiles that one couldn't wipe off their face no matter how hard they tried. The fact that Anya found the day they met so important to memorize even the smallest details made him oddly happy. He laughed a bit as he got up from the bed and hugged her from behind. He rested his chin on top of her head and sighed blissfully. However, his happy romantic moment was killed when he look at the computer screen.

"Hey, you're cheating!" He accused, seeing that Anya had her old blog entries pulled up, particularly they day the met.

"No," she turned to look up at him, "I could tell you all those details without looking at this. I just brought it up out of curiosity."

"Really now? You probably just memorized that blog entry anyway," He questioned, although he knew Anya was always dead-honest.

She frowned at him slightly, but it changed into a little smirk. "So you think. When father restored my memories, the clearest memory I had, was of the day I met you."

Gino lifted an eyebrow at her but felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Why do you think that was the case?"

"Because, it was the day my life started for the first time. Even Geass wasn't strong enough to completely pull the memory away from me, whereas I still can't even recall most of the battles I fought in except for the blog entries," she explained. "And now that you know that," she got up and tackled him unexpectedly to the bed and sat on his stomach, "time to quiz you. So, what was the first thing I said to you?"

"Easy, you snapped a picture of me and said: 'Recorded, thank you,'" He answered as he smiled up at her.

She let a small smile play on her lips as well as she changed her position to lie down on top of him completely, using her elbows and hands to prop her chin up. He put an arm around her mid-section in return. "And then I laughed and said: 'You and me are going to be great friends!' and then I proceed to pick you up and spin you around."

"Correct," she smiled and rested her head on his chest and allowed herself to completely relax in his warmth.

"And just look at us now," he chuckled and stroked her fluffy pink hair. It was down for now and growing long and wavy, much like Marianne's.

Anya let out a simple "mmhm" in response and shut her eyes. She felt like she die happily in that moment, however, Gino would allow no such thing as he rolled over onto his side, causing her to fall off of him. He was able to see her face to face sharing a pillow as he stared into her red eyes.

"Anya, what's today?" He asked as a smile twitched its way onto his face.

"April 18th," she replied, wondering why the date was important.

"Are you memorizing this?" He wondered aloud, the smile growing larger.

"Am I a robot?" She deadpanned.

The blonde man let out a small laugh through his nose and looked into her eyes for a few more seconds before laying on another question. "How does Anya Shinozaki-Gottwald-Weinberg sound?"

She blinked a few times to process what he had just asked. "Ridiculous," she responded with her usual expressionless tone and face, letting him know she was serious.

He was about to open his mouth to let out a sigh and rephrase the inquiry, but she beat him to it.

"Just Anya Weinberg sounds fine."


End file.
